Chainsaw Bayonet
.]] The Chainsaw Bayonet is the standard attachment to the Lancer Assault Rifle and is the only type of melee attack that will kill any enemy instantly. The chainsaw itself can be used to hack enemies into pieces with its acuminous razor blades. The 'teeth' of the chainsaw are tipped with carbide compounds, and the bayonet has variable torque settings. If a player pulls the Right Trigger while the Chainsaw Bayonet is revved up, the weapon will make a much louder sound for about a second and a half. This doesn't seem to have any real use, but it gets other player's attention. The only disadvantage of this weapon is that it has to be revved up before use, leaving the wielder temporarily defenseless against enemies. Therefore, only surprise attacks on enemies with the chainsaw already revved is advisable. Charging towards a foe with the chainsaw revved is almost certain suicide, as they will kill the wielder before the deadly weapon can be used. However, the "ambush-only" rule can be thrown out the window if you plan on surprising two enemies in multiplayer. Despite the fact that the player is "invincible" while chain-sawing an enemy, by the time the player is done, (if the other victim has any sense) he would have a shotgun aimed point-blank at his head or worse, get chainsawed in return. If one player is killed in Co-op by the Chainsaw Bayonet, then he cannot be revived, as a mutilated corpse has no way of being healed. In other words, if one or both players are chainsawed, they fail the mission and both must revert to the last checkpoint to continue. However, during the single player campaign, if a fellow squad member is chainsawed by a Locust, then player can revive them. In Gears of War 2, enemies can engage in a chainsaw duel if both participants attempt to chainsaw each other at the same time. The players will be prompted to tap the B button as fast as possible to win the duel. Chainsaw duels can be interrupted by other weapons fire, and the dueling players can be damaged or killed before the duel is done. Unaffected enemies These enemies cannot be killed with the Bayonet. *Berserker *Seeders *General RAAM (Campaign only) *Kryll *Boomer *Corpser *Reaver *Ticker *Rock Worm *Grinder *Flame Boomer *Mauler *Butcher *Skorge *General RAAM can be harmed by the chainsaw, but because the player will likely be killed before getting anywhere near to him, it has not been listed as a viable way of defeating him. *Also, it is unknown whether or not the chainsaw has any effect on Reavers because the player is never in a position to attempt it. *Skorge cannot be attacked directly with the chainsaw, and can only be fought with through pre-arranged chainsaw duels. Multiplayer An effective way of permanently exterminating a foe in multiplayer, using the Chainsaw Bayonet is one of the only ways to kill an opponent in Execution. However, only surpirse attacks adviseable, as players are automatically equipped with a Gnasher Shotgun, which will kill anyone wishing to chainsaw an opponent before they are within striking distance. It is however regarded amongst players as highly satisfying, second only to the Curb stomp as a gratifying kill. Category:Weapons